ONSEN
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Kejadian tak terduga telah mempertemukan Sasuke dan Hinata di Onsen./"Kau ingin mengintipku ya?"/'A-a-a-aku me-melihatnya, Be-be-besar..'/"Pi-pintunya ter-terkunci,"/"Be-berbaliklah, ja-jangan mengintip."/ RnR Please.. OneShoot...


**ONSEN**

**Dislaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gendre : Romance**

**Rate : T/M?**

***ide fic ini tak sengaja tercetus gara2 ngebayangin kiba dan gaara ma Anne Garbo di whatsapp... Hahahaha terima kasih atas idenya Anne Garbo...**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

**Silahkan dibaca...**

Saat ini seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah penginapan di sebuah desa. Dia ingin merasakan liburan di sebuah desa untuk melepaskan lelah karena terus bekerja keras untuk membangun perusahaannya hingga sukses seperti saat ini.

Rencana Sasuke liburan juga di suruh oleh sahabat sejak kecilnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto agar dirinya bisa istirahat sejenak tanpa memikirkan segala urusan bisnis di tokyo. Di Konoha Kata Naruto adalah Onsen terbaik dan bagus untuk melepas lelah setelah bekerja.

Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat menikmati untuk berendam di onsen dengan semangat ia segera berjalan menuju loker untuk mengganti pakaiannya hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya bagian bawah. Setelah selesai ia berjalan menuju onsen, tapi sayang onsen yang ia masuki sedang penuh orang.

Dia tidak ingin mandi pada jam-jam dimana onsen penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang berendam, Sasuke tidak mau jika ia mandi di lihat oleh semua orang baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Terpaksa Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya menunggu sampai sepi, mungkin ia akan berendam di malam hari toh airnya juga hangat jadi tidak masalah jika mandi malam.

**XXXXX**

**Pukul 11.00 malam.**

Sasuke kembali melepaskan pakaiannya yang ia pakai dan memakai handuk putih sebagai penutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rupanya rencana Sasuke untuk mandi pada saat malam hari benar, suasana onsen sudah sepi. Dia tersenyum tipis begitu menemukan kalau onsen saat ini sangat sepi tidak ada seorang pun yang berendam.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan Sasuke segera melepaskan handuk yang ada di tubuhnya dan berendam. Sasuke menyamankan posisinya agar lebih rileks lagi.

"Hah, nikmatnya," ujar Sasuke lirih menutup matanya menyuruh tubuhnya untuk meresapi air hangat yang ada. Sangat nyaman dan rileks.

Dilain tempat ada seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung bermata lavender bening sedang membawa peralatan untuk bersih-bersih sepertinya ia ingin bersih-bersih pada saat malam begini.

Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, dia adalah pemilik onsen ini. Yah meskipun masih muda sebagai pemilik onsen tapi ini adalah warisan leluhur keluarga Hyuuga yang harus ia teruskan. Biarlah teman-temannya mengejeknya karena mengurusi tempat yang sudah kuno tapi tempat ini banyak menghasilkan uang, banyak pengunjung yang datang sehabis mereka bekerja. Dengan langkah pasti Hinata berjalan menuju tempat yang akan ia tuju.

"Sekarang saatnya membersihkan onsen laki-laki," Hinata tersenyum senang ketika memikirkan bahwa pekerjaannya akan selesai setelah ia membersihkan onsen untuk laki-laki.

SREKKKK

Hinata telah membuka pintu geser, ia selalu menghela nafas pelan kalau onsen bagian laki-laki ternyata lebih luas dan besar daripada bagian perempuan.

"Ganbatte Hinata, cepat selesaikan dan pergi tidur," Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk cepat membersihkan tempat ini. Sepertinya Hinata lupa memberikan tanda pada pintu geser kalau onsen akan ia bersihkan.

Karena kecerobohannya sendiri membuat Hyuuga Neji yang tidak lain adalah kakak sepupu laki-laki Hinata yang kebetulan lewat di depan onsen laki-laki merasa aneh mengapa onsennya belum ditutup oleh Hinata akhirnya Neji menutup pintu dan menguncinya agar tidak di masuki oleh seseorang sampai pagi.

Clek

Setelah yakin pintu telah terkunci Neji pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Dia tidak mengetahui kalau di dalam onsen ada adik sepupu perempuannya yang sedang membersihkan onsen bersama seorang laki-laki yang sedang berendam dalam keadaan telanjang.

Hinata masih asik membersihkan onsen, ia tidak sadar ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang berendam saat ini, dikarenakan onsen lumayan luas dan ada bilik yang menghalangi pandangan Hinata. Sasuke juga tidak mendengar ada suara pintu geser bergerak karena ia terlalu asik berendam.

Saat dirasa acara berendamnya cukup Sasuke segera bangkit dari bak dalam keadaan masih telanjang tanpa ada sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ia berdiri, mendengar ada suara air Hinata segera berdiri dan berbalik kebelakang.

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama terdiam karena kehadiran mereka satu sama lain yang tidak di sadari oleh mereka sendiri.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

4 detik

Sasuke langsung menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam onsen kembali, Hinata salting dikarenakan tanpa sengaja melihat tubuh Sasuke secara keseluruhan selama 4 detik, dan yah Hinata juga melihat bagian tubuh pria yang paling tersembunyi, bagian tubuh pria yang menunjukan kesejatian mereka sebagai seorang pria.

'A-a-a-aku me-melihatnya, Be-be-besar..' Batin Hinata malu telah melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat sebelum ia menikah.

BLUSH...

Wajah Hinata merah padam mengingat gambaran jelas bagian tubuh bagian bawah seorang laki-laki, Hime yang salting membalikan badannya untuk segera keluar dari onsen, tapi sayang pada saat ia membalikkan badannya ia terpeleset sabun yang ia gunakan tadi saat ia membersihkan onsennya.

BYUUURRRR

Hinata dan Sasuke berada dalam satu bak. Hinata panik dan takut tenggelam dia menggerakan tubuhnya seakan dia tenggelam dan meneriakan ," To-tolong... a-aku tenggelam.. To-tolong..."

Sasuke segera mendekat dan membantu Hinata, setelah berada dalam jarak yang dekat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hinata malu setengah mati," Baknya dangkal jadi berdirilah menggunakan kakimu sendiri."

Dengan sikap polosnya Hinata segera berdiri menggunakan kakinya sendiri dan mundur selangkah menjauh menciptakan jarak aman bagi dirinya dan laki-laki yang berada tepat di depannya itu. Berada dalam jarak dekat seperti itu bersama laki-laki yang secara keseluruhan tubuhnya telah baru saja dilihat olehnya membuat Hinata mau tidak mau berpikiran kotor tentang laki-laki tersebut.

Tidak, Hinata tidak ingin mempunyai pikiran kotor. Apa kata Tousannya jika putri yang ia banggakan mempunyai pikiran kotor tentang seorang laki-laki.

Sasuke yang tak mau ambil pusing pun berusaha meraih handuk yang letaknya tak jauh dari bak, setelah mendapatkan handuknya dia keluar dari bak dan melihat Hinata dengan heran.

'Kenapa di onsen laki-laki ada perempuan? Bukannya onsen perempuan ada disebelah?,' Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Karena tidak ingin keanehan ini berlangsung lama Sasuke memanggil Hinata.

"Hey Kau," merasa ada yang memanggilnya membuat Hinata menengok kedepan dan melihat sepasang kaki jenjang berotot menjulang di depan wajahnya. Mati-matian Hinata tidak mau melihat keatas, begitu melihat keatas maka Hinata tidak akan dapat menjamin pikiran kotor yang sempat muncul di kepalanya tadi akan datang kembali.

Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya pun cuek terhadap Hinata yang mau pingsan dengan wajah yang secara keseluruhan berwarna merah. Tanpa belas kasih Sasuke memojokan Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau ingin mengintipku ya?"

"Apa kau sudah menikmati apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku tak menyangka gadis sepertimu ternyata mesum."

Semua pernyataan yang di lontarkan oleh Sasuke telah menyudutkan Hinata. Tidak terima di tuduh yang macam-macam Hinata keluar dari bak dan menampik semua yang dituduhkan Sasuke atas dirinya.

"Enak aja, aku Cuma ingin membersihkan onsen ini kalau tidak percaya tuh barang-barang buat ngebersihin onsennya," jawab Hinata tanpa gagap sedikitpun menunjuk barang-barang seperti sabun dan sikat di sampingnya. Jika merasa tersudutkan maka Hinata tidak berbicara gagap.

Sasuke yang masih curiga dengan Hinata terus mengeluarkan berbagai sepekulasi konyol ke Hinata.

"Pasti cuma alibi kau membawa barang-barang itu?"

"Tidak! aku berkata jujur!"

"Kau gadis mesum!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya, kau mesum"

"Tidak!"

"Aku tahu aku tampan tapi caramu ini tidak baik," jawab Sasuke narsis, merasa perdebatan ini konyol Hinata memutuskan untuk mengalah dan dengan setengah ngambek ia melangkah menuju pintu geser untuk keluar. Disaat itulah ia baru sadar kalau mereka berdua terkunci. Hinata panik karena ia tidak ingin terkunci berdua bersama laki-laki yang menuduhnya mesum.

"Pi-pintunya ter-terkunci," Sasuke menghampiri Hinata untuk membuktikan apa mereka benar-benar terkunci. Sasuke Takut kalau gadis itu hanya bohong bilang terkunci agar bisa berduaan bersamanya. *Sasuke narsis.

Setelah yakin kalau pintunya terkunci Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan. Melihat Hinata yang basah kuyup membuat Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Hinata ke tempat loker. Sasuke menyerahkan yukata tidurnya pada Hinata dan memintanya agar segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"Be-berbaliklah, ja-jangan mengintip."

"Dadamu ternyata besar ya, aku suka," Hinata memukul kepala Sasuke karena perkataan Sasuke yang memalukan. Tidak ingin mendapat pukulan lagi Sasuke pun berbalik memunggungi Hinata.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian Hinata duduk di deretan loker begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka duduk berjauhan, istilahnya bukan mukhrim. Kesunyian pun melanda mereka berdua hingga Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian.

"Namamu siapa?"

"H-hyuuga Hinata."

"Kau pegawai?"

"Bu-bukan, aku pe-pemilik tempat ini."

"Oh," keheningan pun kembali tercipta. Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedang kedinginan. Hinata kedinginan karena rambut panjangnya yang basah malah ikut membuat yukatanya basah. Merasa kasihan Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hinata duduk di samping Hinata.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menarik Hinata merangkul tubuh Hinata kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang erat. Hinata hanya dapat merona karena dipeluk oleh seorang laki-laki selain keluarganya.

"Kalau kedinginan, enaknya berpelukkan," ucap Sasuke pelan, sebenarnya ini adalah alasan Sasuke agar dapat memeluk Hinata erat. Ternyata berdebatannya dengan Hinata tadi telah menciptakan getaran-getaran cinta dalam hati Sasuke.

Di dalam hati Hinata juga terjadi getaran-getaran cinta pada Sasuke, tanpa sadar Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke agar mendapat kehangatan lebih, dan tanpa Hinata tahu Sasuke menyeringai saat Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya.

Lima belas menit mereka berpelukan dalam diam, Sasuke merasakan Hinata tidak bergerak sama sekali menandakan bahwa sang gadis sedang tidur. Ini kan sudah tengah malam jadi wajarkan kalau Hinata mengantuk dan tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun sebenarnya juga mengantuk berulang kali ia menguap, merasa tidak tahan lagi Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke loker menyamankan tubuhnya untuk tidur dan mengangkat Hinata ke pangkuannya agar ia lebih leluasa untuk memeluk Hinata. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan damai bagaikan anak kecil tanpa dosa.

CIP..CIP..CIP..

Suara burung berkicau menandakan pagi hari telah datang, setiap pagi adalah waktunya Neji untuk memeriksa keadaan onsen dalam keadaan baik dan siap di gunakan. Pertama, Neji membuka kunci dan menggeser pintu tempat onsen wanita dia masuk kedalam dan mengecek semuanya memastikan kalau semuanya siap. Setelah dirasa cukup Neji keluar dari onsen wanita berjalan menuju ke onsen laki-laki.

Clek

SREKKKKK

Bunyi kunci terlepas dan pintu geser terbuka, Neji lekas masuk dan memeriksa onsen. Neji mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia sampai di bak, 'mengapa ada peralatan bersih-bersih yang biasa di gunakan oleh Hinata berada disini? Apa Hinata membersihkannya semalam?' Pikir Neji bingung, lalu Neji berjalan menuju tempat loker ia juga memeriksa apakah loker dalam keadaan baik.

Namun begitu Neji sampai di tempat loker bukan loker rusak yang di temukan melainkan adik sepupu perempuannya sedang tertidur nyaman di pangkuan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam keunguan style 'pantat bebek'. Aura sister complex menguar dari tubuh Neji, dengan cepat Neji berjalan menuju kedua insan yang masih berada dalam alam mimpi mereka.

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan!" Suara bentakan Neji membuat kedua muda-mudi yang tadinya tertidur terlonjak kaget dan terbangun mendengar suara Neji. Hinata yang telah sadar kalau ia tertidur di pangkuan Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menjauh, mukanya langsung merah padam.

"Ne-ne-Neji Nii," Hinata tidak sanggup melihat muka Neji, baginya Neji saat ini sangat menakutkan.

"Hei kau apa yang kalau lakukan pada adikku?" Neji menunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan hidungnyaa, Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat kelakuan Neji. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang berada disampingnya dan langsung mencium bibir Hianta.

CUP

Hinata yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang di dingin menempel di bibirnya hanya dapat membelalakan matanya. Sedangkan Neji, tingkat kemurkaannya telah sampai di puncak. Adik sepupu perempuan yang ia jaga selama ini tengah di cium, ingat **'dicium' **oleh seorang laki-laki tak dikenal yang mesum. Sekarang yang mendapat predikat mesum adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hinata," Mulai sekarang dia adalah calon istriku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari onsen meninggalkan Neji yang masih terbengong akan rentetan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

Kedua tangan Neji terkepal kuat menahan diri untuk memukul laki-laki yang membawa Hinata keluar dari onsen, **"Pantat Ayam Kurang Ajar, " **Teriak Neji keras terdengar hingga keluar membuat pengungjung yang tadinya ingin masuk ke penginapan langsung mundur 10 langkah karena takut mendengar suara Neji.

Liburan Sasuke kali ini amat sangat menyenangkan selain dia telah melepas lelah di onsen dia juga mendapat hadiah gratis dari onsen yaitu seorang calon istri yang selama ini di idamkan. Ternyata cinta datang tidak mengenal lama atau tidaknya kita mengenal seseorang itu tapi cinta datang ketika ia telah membuat getaran-getaran indah dalam hati kita saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangan kita kelak.

"おわり"

A/N : Gimana? Oneshoot pertamaku yang bercerita tentang onsen, pertama bingung juga kalimat pembukanya kayak gimana, dari kemarin sbetulnya udah mau publish tapi karena lappy di pakek ma adik jadinya baru sekarang di publishnya.. saya terima kritik, saran bahkan flame juga boleh..

Oh ya promosi lagi ini, bagi anda yang punya Whatsapp dan seorang SasuHina Lover gabung yuk di Group SasuHina Lover di Whatsapp.. add aja di nomor ini 082140212021... disana kalian akan bertemu dengan beberapa author kece dan juga bisa menambah daftar teman baru..

Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari saya ya, sampai jumpa di ceritaku yang lainnya.. Jaa Nee

**...Mohon Di Review...**


End file.
